


Art for Golden Emerald

by angelus2hot



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Banners & Icons, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 00:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>art for QueenUnderTheMountain (Rinchen) lovely fic Golden Emerald</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Golden Emerald

**Author's Note:**

> All art is made for QueenUnderTheMountain (Rinchen) and is non snaggable unless given permission.

  
** Banner **  
[](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v520/Angelus2hot/thehobbitstory/thorinbilbocover.png~original)

 

** Wallpaper **  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/511623/511623_original.png%22)

 

** Dividers **  
[](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v520/Angelus2hot/thehobbitstory/divider1.png~original)

[](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v520/Angelus2hot/thehobbitstory/divider2.png~original)

 

**Icons**  


 


End file.
